Awkward Visitor
by AliceInBloom
Summary: She came out of nowhere, claiming she knew their future. But she never told them a thing. Piccolo x OC
1. Woah What?

DISCLAIMER;; I own Kohaku and a bag of rice.

A/N;; I'm not sure if this fails or not, but I decided to thrust an OC I've had for an abnormally long time into the world of Dragon Ball Z. As per usual, out of my fangirlish whims, she's a girl from our world that is thrust into the world of her favorite anime. I sincerely hope she won't be a Mary Sue and if she is, I also hope that she's at least tasteful enough that she doesn't fail completely while I tangle her life with the canons in this series. Now, without further ado, enjoy!

xXxXx

"Huh... Wha-?," Kohaku groaned as she sat up. "... Coulda' sworn..."

Instead of being in her backyard like she had originally thought she had fallen asleep in, she was in a vast desert with many plateus. Rubbing at her face she slowly stood up and brushed off the sand from her back and hair. As she looked around, slowly, taking in her surroundings, she was desperately trying not to have a panic attack. Confusion and fear were the deffinate feelings she had at the current moment. She couldn't shake them off.

Breathing in, she closed her eyes then as she attempted to calm herself. What she needed right now was a cool head so she could figure on what to do. The lack of a compass, cantine and food held her off of this and she found herself flapping her hands on her thighs. The cool headed-ness was short lived though as she heard laughter beginning to come her way. It echoed like a song into her ears and she looked around, eyes darting in every direction until she took note of a rather large trail of sand flying up.

A little boy came into her sight then, he was running. Almost falling over in shock she then gasped as she saw on what he was running _from_. A dinosaur that was about as big as a three story house was rushing after him, dipping down every so often and chomping down in an attempt to get the child into his mouth. Screaming, Kohaku then began to run in the direction the little boy was going... Which was _away_ from the dinosaur.

As the little boy still kept laughing, Kohaku could';t help but feel the panic within her rise to an incredible height as she ran for her life from the creature who should of been extinct. Adreneline pumped through her veins as she followed the little boy, who jumped high in the air multiple times before completely leaping over a boulder. Skidding and swerving to the side Kohaku found herself smacking into a plateu. Twitching, she fell over and her eyes swirled within her skull before she found a small shadow overcast itself over her person.

"Hey," the little boy inquired. "You did a good job out running that dinosaur. It took me a week or so to get past him without him actually nipping at my back."

Looking up at the child she couldn't help but take in his appearance to the full. He wore a tattered old orange gi with a symbol that seemed partially familiar. He also had a short sword upon his back and unruly black hair, warm eyes and tan skin. It was at that point that he looked so utterly familiar to her that it was no mistaking that in the back of her mind she just _knew_ that she knew who he was.

"My name is Gohan," he said then, a large grin upon his little face. "What's yours if you don't mind me asking?"

Sitting back up, shifting to her knees, Kohaku stared at him for a moment longer. To say that she had been surprised was an understatement of the year.

"O-Oh... I'm Kohaku," she shakily grinned back at him. "It's nice to meet you Gohan... Say, why is a cute little kid like you out here in such a dangerous place?"

Gohan's cheeks flushed then. "Mr. Piccolo dropped me out here. He said that I need to learn on how to be out here by myself before he trains me to fight a -," and he cut himself off, looking a tad alarmed.

She blinked. Kohaku already knew on what time stream she was on. In her world this would be the time when Vegeta would make himself known and make a complete fool of himself. Sighing lightly she grinned; just barely though.

"Well... Would this 'Mr. Piccolo' guy mind if I join you? I'm not exactly sure on where I am and I'm afriad that I have no sense of survival skills." Wasn't Gohan only five right now?, she thought curiously. He spoke like he was an adult...

The little hybrid laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind... Well, ok I'm not completely sure but I'd think he wouldn't mind if I at least taught you some basics if you need to go and try to find a place to live out here..."

Kohaku stood then. I'm going to stay with him, she thought as she looked down at him. "How about I just stay, neh? I bet it gets really lonely out here on your own."

"W-Well, it does but I've gotten kinda used to it," Gohan scuffed his foot in the dirt. "I mean, it'd kinda nice that I don't have to my homework that Mommy gives me..." He then went silent and looked up at her, eyes big and watery. "Will you actually stay with me Kohaku-chan?"

"Of course!," she reached down and smoothed out his hair. "I'd feel too bad if I left such a cutie alone for too long. Plus, I don't actually have anywhere to go."

A huge smile came to Gohan's face then. So far they had only known eachother for about ten or twenty minutes and Kohaku could already tell that this would be a great friendship.

"Heh heh, let's go get breakfast then! I bet you're hungry after wandering out in the desert that long. I know a tree that has GREAT fruit on it!" Gohan then began to run towards a large tree. Kohaku followed after and watched in fascination as he took a bowl off from his hip, ran at the tree, kicked it and then ran around to catch purple berries that fell at rapid pace to the ground. He then came back over and offered the bowl to her.

Sitting down onto the ground, she motioned for him to set the bowl down. Kohaku took a handfull, then pushed the bowl back towards him. Gohan looked at her curiously, offering more berries, but she declined and just watched as he devoured the entire bowl like a champ. Munching on her own handful she couldn't help but smile lightly.

The only doubt in her mind at this point was that Piccolo would leave her for dead when he came to collect Gohan. Yet... couldn't she prove to him that she had power too? Did she even _have_ power? Did she have ki? Was she just human here? Was she sayian or just part? All these questions plagued her mind, but she kept her ears open as Gohan then began to excidely tell her how glad he was to actually have company. At some point though he had begun to sniffle lightly. Not wanting to see this she opened her arms to the boy and just blubbered on how lonely he had been for the past month or however long he had been out here.

This had been the only emotional time they had because soon he was showing her on how to do simple tasks. Heck, as the day progressed he had shown her on how easy (and yet how utterly difficult) catching lunch and dinner were. Gohan had even shown her the small training ruteen he had gotten down for himself.

"I remember on how Daddy would go into the yard and start to punch the air like this," he would say and begin to lash clumsily out at an invisible opponent.

Impressed was not the word she could say for what this kid already knew. He was about five and already he was a pro at figuring out on how to do things that would probably take her a much longer time to learn. Which from that moment, she decided that she would try to learn as quickly as possible on how to spar with him while also trying to learn on how to do what he had shown her for the day.

xXxXx

A few hours later they were leaning against a boulder, a small fire roaring in from of them. Two rather large fish were cooking in the orange flames. Kohaku was cleaning a few scratches Gohan had managed to give himself during his own sparring session with himself.

"You're so klutzy!," she laughed lightly at him. "Once I start to get the hang of sparring too, I'll start to train hardcore with you Go-chan."

She watched as his cheeks flared with a blush again. She faintly wondered if he got this type of treatment from his mother... No, wait, all ChiChi had ever done was just coddle the boy to death. ChiChi had also said that training is a waist of time. But look at it now! It was the most important thing EVER in the history of this kids life!

Snickering at the irony of that little fact Kohaku then patted Gohan on the head. "I think the fish is done." And she grabbed both of them, handed him one and then began to pick of the burnt skin. She had actually been the one to do this for them both (Gohan had caught the fish though). She had killed it, gutted it and put the poor little creatures onto good sticks and put them over the fire.

Thank god for cooking lessons! She had had to do _that_ type of thing more then once (and on many different types of small edible animals).

After they had finished the fish, they threw the sticks into the fire and sleep quickly over took them. Although, Kohaku had taken longer. She couldn't help but still feel completely lost at the current moment. This morning she litterally could of sworn that she had gone out to her backyard, laid down in the morning sun in the dew soaked grass... dreamed of a large dra- AH HA! That was it! That weird dream she had had!

A very large, green dragon with glowing red eyes had shown itself to her. It had not said it's name but it had told her that she was needed elsewhere in another dimmension. If she did not accept it then the dimmension she did not help would be in jeopardy because of this. Reluctantly she had accepted it... and now she was here, with Gohan... waiting for her first possible death.

Tears filled her eyes then as she cried softly. Gohan was dead asleep and she scooped him up from besides her and brought him to her and began to hug him like he was a stuffed animal. His soft little body, his careful breathing, it was the only thing that helped settle an on coming panic attack.

And he was the only that helped her sleep that night.

xXxXx

Piccolo was deffinatly not pleased at the current moment as he glowered down at the sleeping pair. The pink hair female that cradled Gohan like her own child had litterally shown up out of nowhere. When he had been following Gohan early that morning, he couldn't help but notice a new, fairly powerful ki come to existance out of the blue. Lo-and-behold it was the female.

He then continued to monitor her through out the day with Gohan and took down mental notes of her. She deffinately had a higher ki then normal human females, she knew on how to at least gut animals, but she semed to be lost on everything else. Heck, when she had been watching Gohan 'train', she had had a blank look upon her face that only told him on utterly stupid she probably was.

Closing his eyes then, he began to meditate while listening to their heartbeats. After about four hours the female woke up. Cracking an eye open he watched as she then set Gohan down besides her while standing up. She then walked at least several feet away from the flame and looked up at the sky.

"Heeeeyyy!," she suddenly called out. "Piccolo-saan! I know you're out there and I just want you to know I KNOW on what's going to happen in a few months. I want to help so when the time comes, please, please, PLEASE train me! I'll try my best to be a student you can be proud of... Well, if you ever find that I'm worthy of that..."

His eyes widened then. This girl knew on what was going to happen? She knew that Saiyans were going to come here? Snarling, he fazed in besides her, grabbed her and brought her to a plateu that was just half a mile away from Gohan. Dropping her, he stood there, arms crossed as he glowered down at her.

The girl was too stunned for a moment before she looked up as she rubbed her back. "Well...," she grunted as she stood. "This is a pleasant way to meet you." She then looked at him in amazement. But she did not scream, she did not look at him like he was a monster. Yet her heart began to beat faster and her eyes widened like saucers.

Yet he was still curious, though it did not show on his face.

"You know on what is to come," he stated bluntly, eye ridges furrowing even more. "Tell them to me now or suffer death before you can 'help'."

Before she even began to speak again though her breathing began to become labored and she clutched at her chest. Piccolo wasn't exactly sure on what was happening but the girl fell to her knees then. The salty scent of tears hit his nose and he felt his eye twitch. What the hell was he supposed to do now? And what in the hell was happening to the girl? Only, this stopped after just a few minutes later.

"So-Sorry abo-about that," she began. "I-I'm wa-was in shock all of th-the sudden..." She then took a deep breath. "As I was about to say before that happened, I can't tell you. I may know on what's to happen but things _must_ go as they are planned. If not, then something of a chastrophic nature could occur." Looking up she gave him a hard look.

At that moment she looked as if she was a seasoned warrior. Almost as if she had seen things that no other human should. The look was gone though and replaced with a tired one. Piccolo understood on what she was going at. He felt foolish then that he was even asking. This child could be from the future for all he knew; she could be help that the someone thought would do good.

Grunting to himself he then powered up and grabbed her again. She yelped and flailed a bit within his grasp. ("HEY! I AM _NOT_ A SACK OF RICE YOU FREAKIN'-") Bringing her back to the campsite he then dropped her besides Gohan, zapped the fire back into existance and then left for a platue to watch them again.

His decision had been made. That look she had given him just a few minutes ago, that had been the only thing that let him know that she wasn't just a human with extra power. She was an asset and burden, just like Gohan was.

Closing his eyes again, he began to meditate.

He would have about five more months to asses them both before the real training came.


	2. You Can't Be Serious

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except for my crack ideas and Kohaku.

A/N; Hey everyone! Hope I haven't failed too hard yet.

xXxXx

He was just a tad impressed with them both. Especially for the fact that he had never seen such an awkward pairing in his life. The boy was resourceful and intelligent beyond belief... And the girl... Well, let's just say that the only thing she seemed to be good at was cooking and making a complete fool of herself. Constantly she was getting into trouble if the boy wasn't around her. How strange it was that the younger of the two was the one who would keep things anchored...

As it were, the time limit of letting the two train by themselves was up. He was watching them both for the time being though. It was just pure entertainment on his own part.

Piccolo smirked.

They were free-style training after all.

xXxXx

Blocking a kick, Kohaku jumped back and with an expertly placed hand she sent a wave of energy at her young opponent. She watched, highly pleased, as Gohan skidded back about three feet. Rushing at him she then scooped down and made a punch for his stomach. He jumped out of the way, twisted his small body and jumped high, jumping off her back and landing just a few feet away. Staggering for a moment Kohaku then swerved her body so that she could sent another light blast at him. Instead of skidding this time, Gohan blocked the blast with his own weak ki blast.

Before either of them could even go at each other in the next moment, a ki blast was shot in between them. Stopping in mid-step, both then staggered and fell. Kohaku on her bottom, Gohan on his stomach, mid-punch. Blinking, Kohaku was the first to look up from the sudden shock of the random attack. Lo-and-behold Piccolo floated down next to them both. His arms were crossed and he was smirking at them both.

"On your feet," he growled out. "Both of you. Training. Starts. Now."

Scrambling up, both woman and child looked at him in apprehension. Both had no idea on what he would do.

xXxXx

Gohan yawned widely as he stared into the fire. Today had been hard. He had a bruised chin, his ribs hurt and even his bottom hurt. To say that he even liked this type of training... He would really have to say that it wasn't that fun. It was just painful and tiring. Then again, Piccolo was not an easy teacher and he had figured out first hand that he was not going to get any type of special treatment from the large green man. His age didn't seem to matter for the man, but Gohan wasn't going to start complaining because of this. In the back of his mind he knew that he needed to be taught the lessons he was going to be learning.

Yawning again, he found himself flopping over in his exhaustion. Sleep overtook him in just a few minutes.

Across the fire Piccolo was going over on what he knew on had to be done. Both of his 'students' needed so much more training then he, himself did that it was ridiculous. He just only slightly glad that they had some type of concept on how to fight. Although sloppy and clumsy as they were Piccolo deffinately knew that he could hone them into fighting machines.

Cracking open one of his eyes then he took a look at them both. Out of both of them the female seemed to have taken more damage. The black eye that she already had was apparent on her tan face, as well as various scratches. He almost smirked as he remembered the pained look she had gotten as he had punched her in the stomach...

xXxXx

Kohaku glowered over at Piccolo He had been far to cruel today with her. First he had insulted her because of her gender. Then he had said something along the lines of how she was just a lost puppy, that she had only followed Gohan because she was just _that_ pathetic.

Not being able to take it anymore, she ran at him, pushing her ki into her legs to give her some speed. She then clenched her hands into fists as she jumped into the air, aerial kicking at his face. He blocked it instantly, muscles flexing as he grabbed her and, with sheer force, flung her into the opposite direction. Kohaku flipped in midair though, twisted her body and sent a blast of ki at her mentor before she fell to the ground in a clumsy heap.

Piccolo easily reflected the blast, and fazed in right besides her. He reached down and grabbed her long hair. It tangled into his fist as he lifted her up roughly.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you," he brought her close to himself. "You'll lose quicker in a battle that way. Always stay as calm as you can."

Kohaku snarled then as she then lashed out, kicking Piccolo in the stomach hard enough so that he would let her go. He actually flinched, loosening his harsh grip on her hair. Kohaku then took this opportunity to sucker punch him. This time more force was used and it caused him to let her go fully. The petite woman then took this chance to jump back a few feet.

"And never have your opponent so close when they are still able to move," she sneered back at him, smirking.

It wasn't before too long that Piccolo was barraging her with his fists, his legs, and ki blasts. For about an hour they kept at it. Not only did it help relieve the tension that they had, it was just a good workout.

Gohan blinked as he watched the two. He wasn't quite sure on what to think of them. On one hand, Kohaku had every right to attack Piccolo like she had. On another though she should of kept her cool. Scrunching up his nose he shook his head. More or less he was glad that he got to have a break for a little while.

xXxXx

Gohan remembered the first rule that Piccolo had told him when they had begun training. When you wake up in the morning you do your business, get breakfast and then training will begin. That was exactly on what he did this morning. He got up, went to do his business, found some editable berries, then got ready to train with Piccolo.

When he went to go to the green man he was ready to begin an unusual sight was held before him. At first it looked like Piccolo and Kohaku were meditating together. But after a minute or two of staring he took note that Kohaku was leaning up against Piccolo and sleeping. She was snoring softly as she seemed to grip the Namekian's arm lightly. Not being sure on what to do he scuffed his foot lightly.

He suddenly felt like he was interrupting something. Except he knew that his Ko-chan and Piccolo had a weird dislike for each other. He could never place it except for how a married couple would act since he had seen his mother complain countless times to his father. Blinking he then looked up just in time for Piccolo pushing the woman gently onto the ground and himself standing up. His mentor then nodded to him to go to a distance. Gohan did as he was told.

Training began once they both got into position. For over three hours they went at it.

At some point Kohaku had joined, but through the first half of the session, she stopped. Not saying a thing about Piccolo continued the training. He figured that maybe she had to go relieve herself. Not even the sudden smell of blood stopped him from what he was doing because blood, sweat and dirt was very natural to his senses.

As she jumped off Kohaku's cheeks flared to life in embarrassment. For awhile now she had been wondering on what had been keeping her from getting her period. Apparently nothing at the current moment as she checked herself. Groaning, she rubbed her hand in the dirt before trying not to panic. She had literally thought that maybe it wasn't possible to have it while she was here since she wasn't actually _from_this dimension.

"Well... crap," she mumbled. "I guess I should get some thick gauze or something."

Frowning, she decided to get her old outfit. Jumping over to the cave that they usually stayed over night in, Kohaku grabbed the old red top and began to rip it up. It would literally have to do before she could get Piccolo to give her some gauze. Or rather, made her some...

A few minutes later she was going back to the training site. She didn't join though and just watched for the time being seeing as how the lower half of her body was aching. Except this was not the case when Piccolo ordered Gohan to fight her. She did so but only when Gohan started to panic when her right pant leg began to become dark with blood.

"Are you hemmoraging!," the boy screeched, flailing. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

Kohaku could only stare at him, sweatdropping. How was she going to explain that she was alright? That what was happening was completely normal for a girl? Heck, Piccolo looked a tad alarm as well as he came up to them both. In fact he began to check her over almost instantly.

"Uh... Guys?" Kohaku blinked at them both. "... Guys?"

Oh great kais... Kohalu rubbed her temples in irritation. They both seemed to be freaking out more then herself was. Frowning she then walked off to the waterfall. Taking her pants off she then just blatantly put them in the water and began to scrub the material on itself. The cool water turned pink.

xXxXx

Frowning, as per usual, Piccolo sat upon a platue just a mile away from Kohaku and Gohan. He found the scent of her oddly... Well, he wasn't sure on how to describe it but he was annoyed beyond belief with how her body was making her _bleed_ for no reason. He couldn't really wrap his mind around even though she had explained that what was happening was natural for her. It helped her have children and regulated her hormones.

... Whatever those were.

Growling for a moment he found himself tensing up. Even from this distance he could still smell her faintly, along with Gohan. He could also hear them talking. Kohaku was still trying to calm down Gohan, her voice having a motherly edge to it. Except the boy was still crying. He sincerly hoped that the kid would have grown out of that by now..

"_He's still five years old Piccolo-san, you gotta give him a break sometimes."_

Yeah, well, _he_never got any breaks as a kid. Actually... He had grown so fast that he couldn't say that he had a childhood, or adolescence, but he knew he had deffinattly had his adulthood under his belt. Even at his current age he knew he was way beyond a normal persons (or aliens) growth. Sighing he pushed these thoughts from his mind as he let a light sleep take over him.

Only to find himself waking up just a few minutes later to a scream.


	3. Oh Crap, Oh CRAP

DISCLAIMER; I want to own Piccolo for myself, but unfortunately Toriyama-sensei owns him. ):

A/N; Oh gosh I'm trying my hardest to keep Piccolo and Gohan in character! So I apologize before hand if both seem a bit off character. . Also, since Kohaku randomly showed up the whole timeline will get screwed up, then smooth out as best as it can.

xXxXx

As Piccolo rushed towards to where Gohan and Kohaku, his mind was in a frenzy. Gohan's ki had suddenly shot through the roof, as had Kohaku's which was currently moving about at a rapid pace. He barely made it halfway to his destination he was surprised to see a rather giant ape rampaging through the platues, chasing Kohaku like she was a new meal or even a play-toy.

Not understanding what was happening he rushed towards Kohaku and grabbed her roughly to avoid being crushed. Piccolo glowered down at the great ape as Kohaku shook in his grasp, sobbing dryly.

"I-It's Gohan," Kohaku cried out. "We ne-ne-need to cut off his tail!"

By the time she had choked that out, Piccolo had taken note on something. Hadn't he taken Gohan's tail off before? Frowning he watched, trying to figure out on how this could of happened. When this had occurred before it had just been a fluke, something he hadn't witness but had been able to stop. If it was going to be a reoccurring thing he only had one solution in his mind.

Destroy the moon. (It was the only thing that he could remember from the conversation he had witnessed with Goku and Raditz.)

This strange ability of Gohan's seemed to be like a werewolf syndrome. It was the only plausible thing he could think of. Shifting Kohaku to his back ( he hadn't taught them to fly yet. He guessed he should start soon...) he collected a powerful ball of ki within his palm and thrust it towards the moon. He watched as it then exploded, while he could feel Kohaku shake like a leaf on his back as she gripped onto his neck for dear life.

Gohan began to shrink back to his normal human state. Flying down to him, landing he then reached down and ripped off Gohan's tail. Hopefully it wouldn't regrow again and he would need to worry of that... that _thing_ again.

"Oh thank the kais!," Kohaku jumped off his back. She then went over and checked on Gohan. "Alright... The only thing that's scraped is his feet."

Gently the woman scooped up the child and smoothed out his hair. Piccolo had taken note that she was shaking gently, but he ignored it. He was more worry by the rather large scratch on her face... He didn't say a thing on that either.

"Come," he ground out gruffly. "Let's... Go find a new shelter."

Nodding, a bit teary eyed, Kohaku then looked up at him expectantly. He sighed. He really didn't like on how pathetic these two looked... Or on how Kohaku looked like a shaken mother holding her child. It made him cringe inwardly as he scooped her up bridal style (and he didn't miss the fact that her face turned beat red at the contact). Piccolo then took off into the night sky, going a bit slower then he was usually accustomed to.

"It's ok, this won't happen again. The moon is gone and now it'll give a disadvantage to the saiyans when they come." He felt her nod faintly on his chest.

"I... I... Thank you, Piccolo-san and you're right... but we should wish it back when we defeat the sayians. The moon is vital for the Earth to keep functioning properly."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Right, like that giant rock did a _thing_ for this planet. A soft smirk found itself onto Piccolo's lips.

"And how would you know?"

"Well.. before I... Erm, I used to be in school before this..."

xXxXx

Kohaku hadn't fallen back to sleep since Gohan had transformed. She was truly shakened to the core to know that saiyans had such a destructive nature inside of them. It was even more frightening to know that the sweet little boy that lay just besides her (and now clothed) had that same instinct. Reaching out to him she brushed his scruffy bangs from his forehead.

"You should sleep. We have a full day of training."

The pink haired woman looked over at her sensei. "But..."

"He'll be fine. This won't happen again. Now sleep."

Frowning she then curled up into herself. Although her mind was still racing, she found herself falling into a fitful sleep.

xXxXx

Deep in space, the newest threat for Earth was taking a a hibernate sleep in two round ships. In the darkness of space they looked like comets, speeding their way to unsuspecting planets to hit them. But upon looking closing one would noticed that it was not a great ball of ice, dirt and rock, but two great balls of white metal with red tinted windows.

Inside the one on the left, a rather small man slept with a smirk upon his face. He was excited, even in his sleep, for what he thought he deserved for he dreamed of the day when he would be able to rule the universe. While the larger man in the pod in the right... Well, let's just say that he was dreaming of what he would get from the other man for his services.

xXxXx

Gohan was very tired when he woke up that morning. His entire body ached more then usual and his mind was completely fuzzy as to what had happened the night before. Usually he could remember what went down the day before, but everything was a complete blur. Not thinking much of it though he got up, stretched and walked out of the cave to go to the bathroom.

When he came back he found himself passing right back out next to Kohaku, who unconsciously pulled him into her body. Gripping onto her gi he then snuggled himself deep within her bosom.

He never noticed Piccolo watching him, nor did he see his reaction to the act of intimacy.

A few hours later Piccolo woke up his students. He had given them enough time to 'relax' for the past two days. Picking them both up by the back of their gi's he then carried them out out of the comfort of the cave to the harsh sun of the afternoon sun and tossed them into the dirt. He had to pick up where they had left off. He had to be harsh and grueling.

They only had three months left after all.

"Gwaahhh!," Kohaku screeched as she landed face first into the dirt.

Gohan made a similar noise as his own face hit the dirt as well. Both child and woman then spat, rolled over and stared at Piccolo with hazy, tired expressions.

"On your feet."

"Wha-"

"On your feet!" Piccolo then sent a blast of ki at both of them.

Gohan rolled to the side, while Kohaku screeched and somehow blocked the weak attack. Fully awake now, both students then looked at each other before rushing at their sensei. Piccolo was able to block pretty much all of their attacks, but they were able to get a few good hits. At some point during their battle Gohan had fired a successful Mansenko on him. Kohaku had also shot something similar to the Kamehame wave as well, but the ki had been too weak to do any real type of damage like Gohan's Mansenko.

They fought well into the night until exhaustion overtook all three of the fighters.

"Good job... Gohan," Kohaku called over to the boy, breathing heavily. "You did such... a good job... today. You too, Piccolo-s-san."

Piccolo grunted in response, rolling his eyes as he wiped sweat from his brow before he began to walk over to a river that was nearby. Gohan and Kohaku soon followed after him.

"You did a good job too Kohaku-chan," Gohan chirped tiredly, crouching down to splash his face with the cool water.

Kohaku sat down by the river as well and flopped over in the sand. "Thanks. 'Could'ah been more quicker though. I got pummeled today." She then rubbed her face as she stared up at the dark, star filled sky. "Like, I think you bruised my ribs again Piccolo-ch- saaan."

Piccolo raised an eyeridge. Kohaku meerly blinked in response before becoming highly interested in a rather smooth rock she had suddenly picked up. She then began to whistle as she went off and did her own thing just a few feet away. By then, Gohan was in the water looking for dinner.

Several minutes later after Gohan caught a rather large trout, he called to his sister-figure before slapping the fish over a rock to kill it. The pink haired warrior made her way over, grinning widely. She then took out Gohan's sword and began to use it to skin and gut the fish as precisly as she could. Kohaku zapped it with a good ki blast to cook it.

"There! Eat up Go-chan."

xXxXx

"Vegeta, we're close to the planet," Nappa called over to his fellow destroyer of planets. "Just about a month or two left."

"Excellent," Vegeta smirked. "I'll be able to get my wish and then...," he trailed off, laughing cynically to himself.

Eternal Life was on this small sayians mind. Ever since hearing Kakkorot speak to that failure Raditz about those Dragon Balls... He had been overjoyed at the prospect of the wish he wanted to grant. He would be impossible to beat! And... AND he would get stronger than Frieza and be able to defeat that terrible, disgusting lizard once and for all.


End file.
